Whirlwind
by rohanyoshi
Summary: The sequel to my first story of Legolas and Tauriel! Takes place in Two Towers. Legolas is pursuing three hobbits. Tauriel is fighting to return to Legolas, but she is unable to find where he is. Eowyn is lonely and searching for companionship. Will two friends be reunited before it's to late? Will Eowyn be able to convince Legolas to love her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to the first story in the series, titled Lost and Found. It may be hard to understand if you haven't read the first part of it yet. I decided that Eowyn gets to start this new book. WARNING: plot spoilers for Two Towers and not completely accurate, since Tauriel is in the story, too.**

* * *

Eowyn felt as though she were drowning in her own misery in her own home. She was no longer content to ride horses around Edoras. She longed to be free upon the plains of Rohan, but instead, she was locked in Meduseld with her frail, puppet-like uncle and the man who was pulling the strings. She couldn't leave her uncle under the influence of Grima Wormtongue, but Eowyn hated the fact that Grima had her cornered like a cowering animal. She felt his presence wherever she went. She could not get away from the man who desired her beyond any treasure, and it was impossible to do anything alone.

"My lady Eowyn?" a voice asked. Eowyn whirled around from her stance at her bedroom window. She was met with the sight of a little redheaded boy, presumably the son of one of the kitchen maids.

"Yes?"

"King Theoden wishes to speak to you in the throne room." the boy said. Eowyn nodded. The boy made to leave.

"Wait!" Eowyn called after him. "What's your name?" The boy smiled brightly, showing a wide, brilliant smile. Eowyn remembered the time so long ago that she smiled that easily. Now, smiling was as rare as true love. She never smiled unless her brother was there to make her laugh, but since he was banished, Eowyn had not smiled for weeks on end.

"My name is Jasper, my lady." the boy replied. Eowyn nodded. Jasper. It was a good name. It was a name that seemed fit for a boy of nobility and honor, like Eomer's name. Jasper again moved to walk though the door.

"Jasper." Eowyn said. Jasper turned, but there was no sign of exasperation on the boy's face. Instead it was just a look of curiosity and intelligence mixed into one. It reminded Eowyn of a friend she had had long ago, before her parents were slaughtered by orcs. "How old are you?"

"I will be thirteen in four week's time, my lady." Jasper said proudly. "I will be able to train as a knight soon, and join the Riders." Eowyn swallowed. Jasper seemed so much like Eomer. It was painful to see Jasper's hopeful face, when she knew most ambitious boys ended up dying on the front lines.

"That's good to hear." Eowyn told him. "Might you be willing to do something special for me? You'd have to keep it secret." Jasper's eyes widened, gleaming with a new challenge. He nodded feverishly, and Eowyn almost smiled.

"I want you to pick the most beautiful flowers you can find and arrange them for me." Eowyn said. She saw Jasper's face fall slightly and she hurried to add more interest her request. "Once you do, I want you to make me a sword based upon the flowers."

"As you wish, my lady." Jasper said, his eyes bright. "I will do it. It might take me some time. It is very difficult to find flowers worthy of you." Eowyn blushed slightly under the boy's praise. He gave her a quick smile and stepped through the door, his steps purposeful. Eowyn sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. Why had she just asked a boy she didn't know to make her a sword? What was she supposed to do with it?

* * *

Eowyn paced the floor, around and around in her room. She knew something odd was happening. Jasper had been three weeks since his promise to bring her the flowers and the sword, and Eowyn was beginning to wonder what had happened to him. She opened the door and strode through the door. She stopped at the kitchens, where they were preparing lunch for the king and herself.

"Lady Eowyn!" one of the maids said, setting down the dish she was drying. "What brings you down her at this time of day?" Eowyn was aware of the maid's eyes on her as she scanned the room for Jasper's bright, flame-red hair.

"I was looking for a boy." she said. She realized how weak her response sounded. There were many boys in Edoras. She wasn't even sure if Jasper was a maid's son, or if he was even from Edoras.

"Which boy?" the same maid asked.

"He has red hair and chocolate brown eyes. I asked him to do something for me, and he has not returned yet." Eowyn replied. One of the maids looked surprised and Eowyn clung to this observation.

"You mean my son?" the maid stammered. Eowyn nodded cautiously. The maid looked startled and she dried her hands on a cloth. "He went into the gardens and told me that he was looking for some beautiful flowers. After he did, then he disappeared somewhere in Edoras. I know he's a good boy and he'll come back eventually. He must be doing one of his projects again. What was it that you wanted?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Eowyn said swiftly. "I just needed to speak to him. If he returns, send him to my rooms immediately." The maid nodded and Eowyn left the kitchens, face flushed.

* * *

A woman screamed, and men were shouting. Orcs were beginning to set fire to the cottages in the village. The horses were panicked, rearing up into the air. A man saddled his horse and boosted a young, blond haired boy into the saddle. He sat a girl behind the boy.

"Ride to Meduseld, as quickly as you can!" he said urgently. The boy clenched the reins in his fists.

"Aren't you coming with us, papa?" he asked, tears running down his face. The man shook his head.

"You must take care of your sister. Ride to Edoras and stay there until I come and fetch you, alright?" the boy nodded. The man kissed both of their hands and then slapped the horse into action. The little girl looked back just in time to see her father running back into the village, and she never saw him again.

Eowyn awoke, sweat beading across her face. She turned over and faced the window, a silver tear running down her cheek. She was so utterly alone.

* * *

**Welcome back to the Lost and Found Series! There are no announcements, just read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATES! WOOOO! Legolas's POV is also in this, plus a Gandalf part!**

* * *

Tauriel felt terrible. She hadn't been sick in a very long time, but she knew that this was one of the precious few times that she would be sick. The world spun around her and made her dizzy, and it didn't help that her wrist was throbbing. Before, Tauriel had thought that a few nerves were severed, but upon closer examination, she guessed that the arrow had shattered some of the more fragile bones in her wrist.

Tauriel slid off her borrowed horse and sank to the ground. She realized that she had no idea where to go to find Legolas, and she was in no condition to be galloping across Middle-Earth to find him. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the clear blue stream run past her, and felt at ease. It had been weeks since she had been able to see any sign of nature, and now she was finally free. She stripped off her clothes and slid into the water.

She lay there for a few minutes, letting the stream wash away the dirt and grime from her back. Then, she held her breath and slid under. She emerged, her teeth chattering. The cold had done a little to ease her headache, but she could still tell that her body temperature was too high to be healthy. She let herself air dry and put her clothes back on. Tauriel looked back and saw that the water was tinged with pink. Her hand flew to the marks on her back, but found no blood. She turned to the knife wound in the small of her back- no blood. Finally, she looked at her mangled wrist. It was seeping out, but it was cleaner than it had been before.

There was nowhere to turn. Rohan had been corrupted by Saruman, she knew, and Gondor was also falling under the influence of human desire. Rivendell was across the way- too far to be able to reach and then return in time. Lothlorien could be a possibility.

Tauriel reasoned that she could also travel to Saruman's tower and hope that he had an idea of where Legolas and the others were. She swung herself onto the horse and kicked it into motion.

* * *

**Legolas:**

We had been running for a long time and I was beginning to lose hope of ever catching up to the hobbits and their captors. Aragorn seemed to still have hope, but the orcs had had a large start in front of us. Soon, however, there was a noise like thundering horses. Aragorn whisked us behind a rock and we watched the Riders of Rohan on their large steeds gallop past. Aragorn looked at us and then, without warning, stepped into the open area and hailed the riders.

"Riders of Rohan, what news of the Mark?" he shouted after them. The lead rider motioned with his spear and the company turned around and galloped back to us. Aragorn, Gimli and I were surrounded by hostile warriors on abnormally large horses.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" the lead rider demanded.

"I will give you my name if you give me yours." Gimli replied. I rolled my eyes. The hostility of dwarves would be the death of us.

We conversed for a while, and then Eomer (the lead rider) gave us horses so that we might find our lost hobbit friends. We rode away, and after the riders were out of sight I let out a breath of air.

* * *

**Gandalf:**

Gandalf soared over the tops of the forests on the back of a great eagle. Suddenly, surprised, he saw a flame of red hair weaving through the branches far below. Gandalf calculated that the rider was heading toward Saruman's now corrupted and dangerous tower.

"Intercept the rider. Let me down a few feet ahead of them." he commanded the eagle, which obliged. Gandalf dismounted and hurried through the trees. There was a rustling noise and a horse burst through the underbrush and reared into the air. Gandalf quieted the skittish horse with a few words.

"Gandalf the Grey!" a voice exclaimed. Gandalf looked up from the horse's muzzle and was met with a surprising sight.

"Tauriel, Captain of the Guard." he responded. Tauriel slid down. Gandalf's sharp eyes perceived that she was injured. Her right hand she held to her waist, relaxed, and used only her left hand. "I was not expecting to see you so far from home."

"I was aiding Lord Aragorn in his quest to deliver the hobbits to Rivendell." Tauriel began to explain.

"Then I should have seen you there, unless-?" Gandalf began to comprehend what had happened. He finally took in the bright, somewhat feverish eyes and the bloody tunic that Tauriel wore.

"I was intercepted by orcs and taken to Angmar. I remained there for quite some time. I only recently escaped and I wish to consult Saruman on the best path to intercept Legolas." Tauriel explained quickly.

"Saruman is corrupt. I suspect he is serving Sauron. I will pass on a message for Legolas, if you wish." Gandalf offered. Tauriel's brow furrowed.

"I could accompany you to wherever you are going, and see him myself." she replied suspiciously. "How am I to know that you are not corrupted yourself, and plan on drawing me away from the wizard whom I seek? I have been through much, Gandalf, and have no time for trickery."

"Fangorn is a distance away and I suspect you are tired from your ordeals. I want you to travel to Lorien, where Galadriel will heal you there." Gandalf replied. "I am concerned for you, Tauriel. The orcs are not a gentle race, and you have been through more than others."

"Very well. Tell Legolas that I will meet him in Edoras in a few weeks, and I will expect to see him there with the hobbits." Tauriel said, and swung back onto the horse. Gandalf frowned.

"What happened to Elen Dome?" he asked. Tauriel averted her eyes.

"I do not know. Legolas had her when I left, but I have not heard from either of them. If Elen Dome is dead, my heart will be also." she said. "She has endured with me through the Battle of Five Armies and we have a very close bond. I do not know what I will do if she has died."

"Then I will hope that you see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized that the Battle of Pelennor Fields is a long way away, so the previous chapter will be updated and Tauriel will request to meet Legolas at Edoras instead! The next chapter will probably be with Gandalf and some of Galadriel. This story will have some of Tauriel, Legolas, and Eowyn, like the last story, but there will be more narrations by other characters now.**

* * *

**Gandalf:**

Gandalf watched Tauriel's red hair fade into the forest and sighed. He had never wanted any member of the company to fall. Tauriel had never had the opportunity to join the Fellowship of the Ring, and yet she was as much of a part of it as Gandalf was.

He remembered sixty years ago, when Tauriel had been a reckless Captain of the Guard under King Thranduil. She had left Mirkwood to chase after Thorin Oakenshield's company of thirteen dwarves. Legolas had told Gandalf that she healed Kili, only to see him killed in front of her eyes days later. Gandalf was certain that Tauriel had seen more than many other warriors, and he regretted that she had seen Kili's death. She was a changed elf now- more cautious, more courageous, and more selfless.

Gandalf rode toward Fangorn and soon reached the spot where he knew he would encounter Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. He waited upon the rock for a few minutes, and then the three emerged, tracking the hobbits. He was met with hostility. With one hand Gandalf disbanded their weapons and dimmed his light.

"I come to you now at the turn of the tide. I have been reborn as Gandalf the White." Gandalf announced. The three bowed. "I also come with news from an old friend." Legolas glanced up, his eyes brightening hopefully.

"They expect you in Edoras in a few week's time. We will journey there together and meet them." he continued. Legolas wilted slightly. Gandalf knew he could not tell Legolas that Tauriel was expecting him. It might encourage him to run ahead to Edoras, but the time was not yet right.

* * *

A week later, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli arrived in Edoras. They were all scanning for the old friend Gandalf had mentioned, but there was no sign of anyone familiar. Gandalf led them up to Meduseld and he saw Aragorn's eyes drift up to the wide stone area in front of the building. They continued up the steps and were blocked by the guards.

"By order of Theoden King, you are to lay down your arms before entering this hall." the guard ordered. Legolas reluctantly relinquished his items without a fight, but Gimli and Aragorn were less eager to lay down their weapons.

"This is a sword that is very important to me. If I find that anyone touches it, they will forever be indebted to me." Aragorn said. The guard set it hastily aside, and Gimli also put down his axes. The guard glanced at Gandalf's staff.

"Your staff, sir." he said. Gandalf leaned against his staff.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick, would you?" he asked. The guard rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors to the King's Hall. Gandalf took Legolas's arm. The latter glanced at him curiously but let him do so.

They walked into the hall. Immediately Gandalf noticed the ruffians that were circling the outskirts like wolves. King Theoden sat at the end of the Golden Hall, looking bedraggled and worn. Grima was hunched at his side.

"Who are you to enter the Golden Hall? Late is the hour at which this conjurer appears. Lathspell I name you- ill news is an ill guest." Grima called to Gandalf. Theoden and Gandalf exchanged a few harsh words. Gandalf noticed something odd about Theoden.

"I have not traveled this distance to speak to a witless worm!" Gandalf snarled, anger flaring in his chest. He raised his staff in warning.

"His staff! I told you to take his staff! Incompetent fools!" Grima shouted at the circling ruffians. The men began to rush forward. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli began to deflect the men while Gandalf advanced on Theoden.

"You have waited too long under the shadows, Theoden King." he said. Theoden turned away. "Hearken to me! I release you, Theoden." He waved his hand. Theoden laughed, a dangerous, cold laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" he replied. Gandalf tossed his cloak back and flourished his arms. The people in the hall were blinded by the light which shone from Gandalf's entire being. Theoden looked up in surprise.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison from a wound."

* * *

**Legolas:**

As Gandalf was battling Saruman, I saw a white figure start to run at Gandalf from the side. I caught the figure and held it tight. A frantic pale face met my eyes. I was startled. It was a woman, with fair blond hair which flowed like a river down her back. I almost released her then, because her hair was so much like Tauriel's. It was long enough and wavy enough to be hers, but it was not, because it was blond. I did not because I knew she would interfere with Gandalf's battle.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" Saruman growled. The woman stiffened and struggled to be set free. I held tighter, and yet I felt my mind drift. I had once held Tauriel like this, when she was a young elfling and I, a reckless young prince. I was on a mission to collect survivors from an elven camp and bring them back, and yet this tiny elf tried to escape to run back to the bodies of her dead parents.

"Wait!" I murmured in her ear. Gandalf slammed Theoden against the throne. Suddenly, the life went out of Theoden's body and he slumped forward. The woman wrenched herself out of my grasp and rushed to catch him before he fell. They exchanged a few words.

"You would know your strength better if you held your sword." I suggested. Gandalf motioned for the King's sword to be brought. Theoden lifted it like he had never seen it before. Grima suddenly got out from under Gimli. I pulled him back and dragged him out of the hall and tossed him down the stairs.

Theoden pursued Grima down the stairs with his sword held aloft. The woman I now identified as Eowyn stood beside me, her eyes cold and watchful of the scene below us. Just as Theoden was about to kill Grima, Aragorn restrained him. We let him go and returned to the hall.

* * *

At dinner that night, I was strangely silent. I had remembered that it was Tauriel's birthday today. It surely would have been, but now I was almost certain that she was dead. Despite Gandalf's message from one of our old friends, it was probably one of the Mirkwood elves returning to Rohan. I twisted the bracelet on my wrist. It was still in perfect condition. The red strands of hair were so familiar to me now. They were skillfully braided, and the magic had withstood the Mines, Lorien, and the battle on the shores of the lake. Eowyn was seated next to me, and Aragorn was across from her.

"What brings an elf to Rohan?" she asked curiously. I took a sip of wine and sighed. There were so many things. Aragorn. Tauriel. The ring of power. All those were hard to explain, and some of them too dangerous or too emotionally painful for me to speak of.

"I accompanied Aragorn and a friend to Bree to meet some of Gandalf's friends." I replied slowly. "From there we traveled to Rivendell to seek Elrond's council on a small matter. We departed and ran into some trouble in the Pass, so we attempted passage through Moria."

_"Moria?" _Eowyn gasped. "That has been shut for quite some time. How did you manage to get through? And is Gimli your friend that you speak of?" I swallowed. I saw Aragorn give me a sympathetic glance and I sighed.

"Gandalf knew the secret word for the hidden door. Gimli and I are not friends, but we are not really enemies, either. Aragorn and I set out with an elf named Tauriel. She was captured by the Ringwraiths and has yet to return."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Lord Legolas. I hope she returns to you soon." Eowyn said, her eyes downcast. "What happened next?"

"We traveled to Lorien from Moria and canoed down the river to the lake. There we and our company was attacked. Two hobbits were captured by the orcs and another was killed. The other two hobbits set out for Mordor to destroy an item of great value." I finished. I tried not to draw attention to the One Ring. Thankfully, Eowyn did not dwell on the subject.

"I am glad you came. My uncle had been under Wormtongue's influence far too long, and he had begun to forget my name." she said sincerely.

"I am glad that Gandalf could assist you in your trouble. I hope your people remain safe and happy, and not under the shadow of the orcs." I said. I hoped this to be true. The Rohirrim did not need to live like I did- constantly aware of Tauriel's sacrifice to the vicious orcs.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry for the delay in the chapter 2 posting- writer's block! Now the juices are flowing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's going to be some fluff in this chapter! Eowyn gets 1st person for now- I don't know if this will be a common thing or not. Look for some Tauriel quotes in there, guys! Can you find them?**

* * *

**Eowyn:**

We buried Theodred soon after Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf arrived. I found myself deeply attracted to the tall, blond elf. I knew that it would be very hard to marry an elf, because the racial difference would be difficult to overcome. There was also the major odd factor that his best friend was dead. He seemed very deflated and I knew it would be hard for him to get over her death. He never said it outright that she was dead, but the details implied that she wasn't going to come back.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise and the doors of the hall swung open. Two guards ushered two beaten looking children in. One was wearing a delicate silver pendant. Aragorn and the others swung away from the table and stared.

"They were attacked." the guards said. "Their village is burnt and their mother sent them to warn us. The boy says he was to raise the alarm." I gasped. Attacked? By who? And then I knew. My cousin had died from orcs, and this was surely what had plagued the villagers.

"They had no warning."I guessed. "And now they are burning through the country." The guard gave a nod of affirmation. Legolas was staring at the girl with a strange expression. I cast this away. He was probably examining their appearance.

"This is a taste is what is upon you. It is even more strong because Saruman fears his ally. You must fight and draw your enemies away from your villages. Ride out and face this." Legolas said. "You cannot wait for them to come to you."

"It is not my fight!" my uncle shouted. "They can defend themselves. It is essential that Rohan remains secure, and we will keep Edoras from the invaders."

"It _is _your fight!" Legolas replied sharply. "They are your people. They look to you for council. You cannot turn away. Not this time. You can not abandon them now. Would you want parents and children to die because of your greed?"

"We have no help." my uncle protested weakly. "I will not risk open war."

"Eomer and two thousand men ride North. You can call them back and bring them to defend our city. You could go to Helm's Deep. We have kept the fort before, uncle, and we can do it again." I suggested. "You can't avoid war now."

"What is your decision, King Theoden?" Gandalf asks. "Do you ride out like the warrior you are, and defend your people? Or do you cringe in your hall and wait away from the light of glory?"

* * *

**Aragorn:**

Aragorn was relieved when Theoden decided to travel to Helm's Deep to draw the forces away from the villages. He was glad that Rohan was finally stepping up to the challenges that they faced. He also noticed that Eowyn kept glancing at Legolas, as if waiting for him to notice what she was doing. It was increasingly evident as the time to leave drew nearer. Legolas was training in the hall when she stepped up to intercept his blade. They twirled for a minute and then Legolas parried her blade.

"You have some skill." he said appreciatively. Eowyn flashed her sword and Legolas was rendered vulnerable.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death or pain." she said swiftly, and sheathed her sword. Legolas's brow furrowed. Aragorn knew what he was wondering- and he even guessed who he was comparing Eowyn to.

"What do you fear, Eowyn?" he asked. Eowyn swallowed.

"To die without a companion by my side. No one who cares whether I die or live, or bear children, or have a future of my own." she finally said. Legolas frowned. He looked startled, and slightly even glad of this confession.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called eventually, wishing to break the talk of family. "Help us with this." Legolas nodded and sheathed his knives. He bent over the charts and examined the lines.

"It would be good if there were more fighters. We need archers and more skilled swordsmen. It will be difficult to hold the fort if there are few of both." he said. The little girl approached the table and hugged Aragorn's knees. Aragorn was surprised, but he let her cling on to him.

"Little one, what is that necklace you are wearing?" Legolas asked with a curious tone in his voice. The little girl shrugged.

"She said that it was the light of a star and that it would protect us when we traveled to Edoras." she replied. "And it did! It's a magic necklace!" Legolas bent down and stared at it, his blue eyes showing a stunned look.

"Who gave you this?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if I'm moving really quickly through some parts! R &amp; R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really starting to love this story line and I'll be really sad when it's over... however, maybe there will be others. I've never really had a brilliant idea like this one for a fanfiction. Maybe you guys can look forward to a Les Mis/Phantom crossover :) Or another Tauriel/Legolas. I dunno. Anyway. Moving on. All your reviews are appreciated and I'd really like some constructive criticism****. Thanks!**

* * *

**Legolas:**

The child doesn't remember. I groan. I realize now that she was probably traumatized by the events which took place. It was probably not what I thought it was, and yet, I was drawn to that necklace. I wanted to touch it so badly. It seemed to draw me in, like a moth to a flame. Something about it was so familiar, and the way it looked was so eerily similar to Tauriel's necklace. But no. Tauriel was gone. I needed to stop bringing her back in my memory and let her go. Someone probably found it somewhere after the Ringwraiths dropped it. Picked it up. They probably gave it to the child. Or maybe there were similar looking star necklaces in Rohan.

"Legolas?" Eowyn asked nervously. I turned around. I had been walking alongside Aragorn's horse. Eowyn had been on my other side, a silent companion. She swallowed and seemed to gather her nerve for something. "Who was she?"

"Who?" But I knew. I knew that she was thinking of Tauriel. I had been too vague, I think, for her to be able to accept that my friend was gone. Eowyn was a human, and humans always delved too deep into sensitive matters. Somehow, though, I trusted her with my deepest secrets. Something in her eyes made me think of how Tauriel's green ones looked. They were guarded and yet, they were also compassionate and deeply loyal.

"Tauriel." she answered. I took a deep breath. Where should I start? How do I describe someone who I would trust with my life? How do I explain that she is like a star, or a precious gem that is irreplaceable? How do I start telling someone about an elf who I have known since I was young?

"She is the best friend anyone could ask for. She is precious and her heart is pure. Tauriel is the sincerest person I have ever met, and loyal to those who earn her trust." I tell Eowyn. "She is like a sister to me, and yet, words cannot verse how I feel about her."

* * *

**I realize this is really short. I plan on returning to this story when I feel the call, but at the moment I have writer's block for this story. Until further notice, this story is postponed. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had an idea for this story so I think that it's off the postponement. I won't update this as much as 'No More Memories' (Avengers) but it will not be discarded. I apologize for those who read to the end of this story and were disappointed that it was postponed.**

* * *

Chaos ensued during the battle of Helm's Deep. Legolas was relieved that Aragorn was back. His friend had fallen off a cliff while the people of Rohan were traveling to Helm's Deep, and Legolas had assumed that he was dead.

Arrows flew. Orcs growled, and Legolas was caught in the middle of it all. He missed Tauriel by his side, and the presence of Elrond's elves made it all the more difficult to fight without his friend. She had been his constant fighting companion, steady and strong.

Legolas boarded a discarded shield and skated down the steps of the battlements, scattering orcs in his wake. He whipped out his sword, gifted to him by Tauriel, and began to fight the remaining orcs on the ground. Orcs came at him on all sides, and yet most of them didn't even get within range of Legolas's deadly sword. He looked up and saw a small break in the ranks of the elven archers. One of them was a left-handed shooter. He gave a small nod to the small elf and continued to fight.

"Retreat into the hold! Retreat!" Theoden called over the clamor of battle. Legolas backed up as he kept fighting. He was suddenly aware of someone beside him, covering his back as he turned fully around to run back into the shelter of Helm's Deep. It was the elf again. Legolas was grateful.

In the hold, Aragorn argued with Theoden. Legolas payed no attention to their fight. He pondered the elven archer. Who was it? They seemed to be guarding him, almost. They were probably one of the elves Legolas's father had stationed in Rivendell. Elrond had some of his elves in the Mirkwood army.

"Ride out with me, one last time." Aragorn begged Theoden. Legolas looked up as horses were found below, untouched by the battle. He swung himself onto a horse and galloped out of the gates. He found himself thinking about Tauriel again. He imagined her captors as the orcs that pressed in on the horses's flanks. He carved his way through the ranks of orcs. Eomer arrived, just on time, with an army of Rohirrim by his side.

The battle was over. Many elves were dead, as well as young and old soldiers of Rohan. Legolas tried not to see the grieving faces of the soldiers and instead focused on rebuilding some of the gate at Helm's Deep. He helped pack for the return trip to Edoras, with Eowyn by his side. Eowyn, the ever curious, brave human who seemed to want to speak to him, an elf. She was like a more innocent version of Tauriel.

* * *

Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn, and Eomer were meeting in the main hall of Edoras. Legolas stood beside Eowyn, his hand resting near hers on the table. They were discussing a future strategy for when more orcs came. The next time, they were to rouse archers and shoot them down before they reached Edoras. They were not to retreat to Helm's Deep. The wall was shattered and it would ve too easy for orcs to breach the wall.

The doors of the hall swung open and a redheaded figure walked in, wearing elven armor, with a Rivendell bow slung across one shoulder. They all looked up as the figure drew closer. Legolas squinted to see through the sun streaming through the doors.

He did not recall standing up, nor did he remember dropping his bow and arrows on the table. All he remembered was hugging Tauriel, his hand in her glorious auburn hair and his face brushing hers. He remembered crying, and he remembered her crying, too.

"Tauriel." he repeated over and over again, her name rolling off his tongue easier than any other name had ever been. "Tauriel."

"It's alright, Legolas." she murmured.

"Tauriel?" Aragorn repeated. He was looking at the two elven figures, still entwined. Eowyn was looking, too, a stony look on her face and her hands clenched into fists underneath the table. Theoden had the face similar to a proud father.

Legolas kissed his friend, not caring who saw. Tauriel was alive. Tauriel was the elven archer who had killed all of those orcs. He had fought beside _Tauriel _without even knowing it, there in the battle of Helm's Deep. He had been right next to her and never even knew. Her lips were soft on his, and Legolas had never felt more safe in his life.

* * *

**I realize that I rushed through the battle of Helm's Deep fairly quickly, but I thought that most elements in that battle more revolved around Aragorn rather than Legolas. I highlighted the parts that I thought were most important to the story's plot.**

**Surprised that they're together so quickly?**

**And also, this story ends where the movie ends. I think I'll continue this at Return of the King shortly. Thank you for your dedication and your support while you travel on this journey with Tauriel, Legolas, and Eowyn. **


End file.
